A Study in Red
by knockturnalleys
Summary: Hermione liked studying other peoples personalities, and she admired Ginny Weasley's the most.


**A/N: This is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments). For Transfiguration assignment 1 / Chocolate Frog Card Club - (bronze) Puffskein / Writing Club - [58] beautiful & [703] red.**

* * *

Hermione always liked to study peoples characteristics, makes it easier you see, to choose who to be her friend. And she had quite become quite good at this. Before having friends, in other words, before coming to Hogwarts, the only company she had besides her parents was her books. She loved diagnosing every character in her favourite books after she had finished reading them. First - it was characters from her all time favourite book - Matilda, and then it was classics, with Jane Austen and Ernest Hemingway.

Then in first year, after Ron and Harry had saved her from the mountain troll, she had spent time with him, and learned their personalities too.

Ron, he tries to be tough and mean sometimes, but he's actually a very kind soul, and he tries his very hardest to make everyone happy, but doesn't very much think about whether he is. Harry is kind of the same, but he's more like the 'sacrifice himself to make others happy' kind. She worries about him.

Her friends, all those that she knows, the most beautiful soul that she has seen could only be one - the fierce little red-head, Ginny Weasley.

She had taken the most time to know her mainly in her fourth to sixth year.

While staying at the Weasley's for the summer holidays in the fourth year, she was with Ginny for almost the whole trip, being the only other girl in the group of course, and she began to decipher Ginny.

The first major quality that she found in her was her optimism and her belief in all impossible things in life. Maybe it was because she was sisters with Fred and George, and it lead you to believe that anything is possible, because they always seem to be able to achieve anything. She didn't used think that what they did was anything good, but now she thought that the both of them were kind of geniuses. They made things that were impossible possible, and what they did, were all to help others, or to bring joy to everyone around them. They affected that on their beloved little sister too. Because all the problems and hurt that was thrown in her path, she was never scared, she never gave up, she always had the belief that any problem can be solved.

And Hermione watched, as Ginny got through everything. She once asked how she did it, and Ginny had replied, "I survived because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me." She wasn't very much surprised that such a wise sentence had come from the girl's mouth.

Ginny could go through anything, but that doesn't mean that she isn't delicate. In fourth year, before Harry arrived at the Burrow, Ginny had gone to Hermione asking for help on how she should act, upon the feelings that she had been harboring for Harry.

While Ginny was recounting her feelings to Hermione, she couldn't help but realize that Ginny was holding back tears. She really liked Harry, and the fact that the stupid boy didn't think much of her was killing her inside. Hermione had thought, before this, that growing up with that many brothers, that Ginny was tough, far more tougher than she looked, and hardly ever cried. And then she realized, that Ginny wasn't some beautiful, unbreakable thing, she was a girl.

But she has something, has a few things in her that many girls don't have - her kindness.

In her fifth year, she befriended the rather peculiar ravenclaw girl, Luna Lovegood. Luna, as far as she had figured out, has an unfortunate belief that anything in the world exists, even if the mere idea of that creature or thing existing is impossible. And because of the whole strangeness of her, she had been left friendless, with no one in the world except her father (and lets agree, her father really isn't really fit to be care for her), so Ginny took her under her wings and gave her the love and care that Luna had been so lacking of.

Ginny stood up for her when anyone was disrespecting Luna in any way, and she made sure that Luna wasn't going to be left alone by being with her whenever she was needing the company. She didn't give up on Luna, and she was probably the main reason why Luna has the future that she has now. Luna might be able to believe in anything at all, but what she lacked was someone who believed in her, and that was Ginny.

And not only did Ginny give kindness to others, but also to other beings.

It was quite often that pet owners had to take their pets to scheduled check-ups. But in seventh year, Hermione was on the run with Harry and Ron and there was nowhere else that she would've trusted Crookshanks to be but with Ginny. For once in their sixth year, they had gone in the Magical Creatures shop in Diagon Alley, the Magical Menagarie, and Ginny had taken the liberty of spending time with the animals that had been unwanted by the shoppers, petting them and assuring them that one day someone will come and give them a home.

There are many other reasons, but this might be the most persuasive to back Hermione's case, that Ginny Weasley, really did have the most beautiful soul that she has ever come to meet.


End file.
